In recent years, a feed system that performs wireless feeding to an electronic apparatus has been receiving attention. Examples of a method of performing such wireless feeding include an electromagnetic induction method, and a magnetic field resonance method (which is also called a magnetic resonance method) utilizing a resonance phenomenon.
As such a feed system, there is a system that performs a communication operation, in addition to a feeding operation. For example, PTL 1 discloses a power receiving unit that communicates with a feed unit through a coil, and receives electric power through the coil.